the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen Invasion
The Fallen Invasion was Lucifer's first major battle against Haven City and its heroes, and introduced the Fallen as the main antagonists of the event. The Invasion primarily took place in the city adjacent to Haven City, Emperor City. Events Premonition Haven City had only just begun to recover after the last major attack; Polinad had been destroyed, the Cult of the Duskmarch scattered, and the Corruption ended. Yet still, another threat lingered just over the horizon. To the north of Haven City laid another city, bright and a titan of industry. Emperor City had only recently been completed in its construction, and was a mammoth of a location compared to Haven City. With its ambition to overcome Haven City in terms of economic and social growth, therein came a problem. A mere few months away from an official meeting between the mayors of the two cities, all communication to and from Emperor City had gone silent. With potential trouble so close to home, the various peacekeeping organizations of Haven City sought to investigate. At first, all was unwell. There was nothing out of the ordinary to speak of, save for the troubling lack of citizens attempting to leave Emperor City. A swift discovery was soon made; it had gone silent for a reason. In mere hours, Emperor City had been left to ruin. The source; the demonic hordes known as the Fallen. Lucifer had begun to invade Earth, using Emperor City as ground zero for his own special apocalypse. The Invasion Various Fallen types quickly showed themselves, as they constantly tried to press onward towards Haven City. Their main entrance was across the Atlas Bridge; that which connected Haven City and Emperor City. The Crusader's Legion, defended the bridge and tried to hold off the incoming threat. Thus beckoned the appearance of the Shade; the apex of Fallen evolution. The mammoth demon flew high over the bridge and rained death down upon the beings against it. Truly, the might of Lucifer was to be quickly shown; his forces held nothing back, and gave their all to carry forth the Dark Lord's will. Despite their best efforts, the combined efforts of Maverick and the Crusaders couldn't defeat the Shade. Rather, it simply left and flew off towards Emperor City. The skies above the city turned a blood red as Lucifer put his plans into motion. Massive gates sprouted up all over the city, acting as portals to put forth his soldiers into action. Emperor City had become a staging area. Quickly following the assault on the bridge, allied forces moved into Emperor City to subdue the rising tide. There, the being known as Arthour Grail appeared. His identity was left largely a secret as he wore a mask, but the man held special interest in the downfall of the world. It was unknown if he was an agent of Lucifer or not, but he appeared not to be. As he would have left, even more gates began to pop up all around the city. The Fallen had even begun to subvert the landscape itself, turning it into a twisted version of itself. Thus ensured a rush to dismantle the Hell gates that had been scattered all over Emperor City. At every twist and turn, the hero party was forced to encounter new and threatening types of Fallen, ranging from the apex Shade to the frightening Butcher. It was a rush to complete the task; one that led from the highest spires to the lowest trenches of the city. In the mere hours it had taken the Fallen to start their invasion, the city had been reduced to ruin, its population ravaged by an unrelenting foe. Though, despite the overwhelming odds, the party eventually succeeded in their task. All the hell gates had been destroyed, as well as those that dwell within the subway system beneath the city's streets. As the last of the Fallen either fled or were killed, the invasion was put to rest. The whereabouts of Arthour Grail, acting as a secondary antagonist to the whole affair, was left unknown. It was presumed that he had either left when the battle concluded, or killed himself. He had not been seen since, which leaves his ultimate fate a mystery. Regardless, with the destruction of the hell gates, Lucifer had no way to further pursue his plans. The apocalypse had effectively been put on hold, leaving Lucifer even more annoyed at humanity and their constant meddling. Though Haven City had not been directly in the path of Lucifer's wrath, he would have assuredly turned his gaze there eventually. Due to the events of the invasion, Maverick Corporation was born; no longer a smithing company and now a defense against the supernatural. Other factions took up residence within Haven City as well, creating a bastion to prevent future catastrophes from befalling mankind. Category:History Category:Lore